Herb Secrets
This is my first Fanfic on here so I'm not very good at setting it all out! Please leave a comment on the discussion page! Summary-''' Thrushpaw seems dedicated to being the best Medicine Cat she can be, but she has a secret, a secret so big that she can't even tell her sister. And if the clan found out her life would be ruined forever! And someone else knows, but wants revenge for other reasons... '''It is set back in the forest, long before even One-eye was born! I am now turning this into a series! Click here to go to the info page! --Rabbitsnow 13:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) PLEASE! Someone read this! Allegiances ThunderClan- Leader- Silverstar ''' Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes '''Deputy- Brackenwhisker Ginger tabby tom, green eyes Medicine Cat- Breezeheart Pale grey tabby she-cat, hazel eyes (App.- Thrushpaw) Warriors-''' '''Redwhisker Ginger tom, amber eyes Fernstreak Fluffy white she-cat, blue eyes (App.- Dewpaw) Rootfoot Brown tabby tom, brown eyes Stonepelt Deep grey tom, yellow eyes (App.- Shrewpaw) Greynose Pale grey tom with a darker muzzle, blue eyes Willowheart Pale dusty brown she-cat, amber eyes. Apprentices-''' '''Thrushpaw Pretty mottled brown she-cat with green eyes Dewpaw Pale grey she-cat with green eyes Shrewpaw Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Queens-''' '''Dovefeather Brown tabby she-cat, amber-yellow eyes. Kits- Wavekit and Sealkit. '''Mate- '''Stonepelt Rabbittail Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes Kits- Grasskit, Honeykit '''and '''Featherkit. Mate- Brackenwhisker Elders-''' '''Mouseears Pale brown she-cat with green eyes Moosehorn Grumpy grey tom, blue eyes Oneear One eared white she-cat, blue eyes Chapter One Thrushpaw carefully pressed the stringy cobwebs to the mewling kit. "Oww! That hurt!" squealed Wavekit, her shiny blue-grey pelt beggining to bristle. "Oh, Wavekit, it's only a tiny thorn!" mewed the medicine cat, Breezeheart. Her bright hazel eyes were glowing as she proudly watched her apprentice tending to the minor wound. Wavekit's mother Dovefeather sat nearby, carefully watching. She stroked her kit's head with her slender tail, and Wavekit sat still. "That's better," sighed Thrushpaw, busy chewing up some marigold whilst holding the pad of cobwebs to the wound. Wavekit had trod on a small thorn while she was out exxploring camp, and had been complaining ever since. "But it hurts!" the young kit had protested when Thrushpaw had began to treat it. Kits were simply the worst patients, and there was no doubt about that, Thrushpaw was ceretain! : Thrushpaw spat out the marigold and quickly pressed it to Wavekit's paw. "Owww!" She screeched and wriggled away from Thrushpaw, straight into the paws of Breezeheart! Breezeheart gave the kit a stern look. "If you want it to heal then you have to stay still. Besides, if you want to be a warrior you'll have to toughen up!" Breezeheart gave the kit, who had gone still, back to Thrushpaw, who blinked gratefully. "Now give me that paw, you've waisted lots of vital herbs now!" Thrushpaw shook her head. It was early Leafbare, so herbs would soon become hard to find; they couldn't afford to waste any. : : : : : Finally, Wavekit sat still long enough for the herbs to work. She then scampered happily away to play with her littermates. Thrushpaw gathered together the leftover herbs, then carried them back to the split rock where medicine cats had stored their herbs for generations. A fresh, planty smell hit her as she entered, and Thrushpaw breathed it in happily. She loved her life as a medicine cat, but something about her life was't quite right. She didn't exactly love living in the forest, all of the hunting and fighting for survival. Part of her just wanted to live without any worries. She forced the thought out of her head and began to count a bundle of burdock root. She loved her life in the forest, and wouldn't ever change it. "One, two, three..." Thrushpaw murmered under her breath, moving the herbs from one pile to the other. "Good work today." Breezeheart padded silently up behind her apprentice. Her pelt was covered in shadows in the gloomy rock. "Kits are always hard to treat, but you need to know how to if you are to become a full medicine cat." Thrushpaw pladed the burdock root back in it's gap whilst her mentor left. She busied herself by sorting another pile of herbs. She went through her knowledge. Borage, good for nursing queens because it '' ''increases milk supply. '' : : : : : Thrushpaw had only been an apprentice for a few moons, yet she was learning rapidly. There was only really one reason why she had chose to become a medicine cat. Because she hated fighting and hunting and all the hard work and training and pain. Sure, she had to train in the ways of a medicine cat, but it was easier than physical training. She also had to l earn a bit of fighting, but not as much as warrior apprentices. Her sister Dewpaw was just a typical warrior apprentice, but seemed to enjoy it. In fact, Thrushpaw thought that Dewpaw probably thought that being a medicine cat apprentice was boring. Sometimes Thrushpaw got bored, but she still preferred it to fighting. She would never forget the horrible day when Dewpaw had came in, covered in shallow scratches from a border skirmish between ShadowClan. Dewpaw had tried to be brave, but Thrushpaw could tell that she had been uncomfotable. "Foxdung!" spat Thrushpaw. She had knocked a heap of catnip off of its exposed ledge, and it had all fell to the floor. She looked nervously around and hurridly began to scrape it carefully up. Catnip was hard to find, and now it was Leafbare the chances of Greencough are higher, and catnip is practically its only cure. In her haste Thrushpaw realised she had knocked off a clutch of poppy seeds with her tail, and they all were rolling across the floor and disappearing into cracks. "No!" Thrushpaw yowled as she slammed her paws down on a few that were escaping down holes. : : : : : "What's all the noise about?" Breezeheart stuck her head through the crack in the rock, her hazel eyes glowing in the gloom. "Oh, er, um...-" "You didn't knock anything over again, did you? Come on, if you did then just tell me," Breezeheart mewed softly. Thrushpaw slowly nodded her head and looked to the floor. "Oh well, I'm sure we can pick it back up." "The poppy seeds fell down the cracks." Breezeheart peered down at the floor, where scraps of catnip were scattered, dark green leaves were lying around and the last few tiny black poppy seeds were disappearing. Breezeheart sighed. "Never mind. I'll pick what's left of it up, and you can go and eat some fresh-kill." Breezeheart began to pick up stalks of catmint, neatly returning them to the right place. Thrushpaw dipped her head and left the den. '''Chapter Two' A few sunrises later, Thrushpaw padded up to the fresh-kill pile. She picked up a fresh mouse, still warm. She breathed in the delicious scent, then carried it the moss-covered tree stump outside the apprentices den. Dewpaw was lying in the sun stretched out on the grass, soaking up the warmth. "Hi Thrushpaw. You look miserable. Did you mess up again?" Thrushpaw sighed and reluctantly nodded, her movement stiff. Earlier that day, Thrushpaw had been instructed to fetch some borage for Wavekit's mother, Dovefeather. It should have been a simple task, but Thrushpaw's mind had gone blank. She could remember frantically picking up and putting down various herbs. She had finally settled on one herb, but when she had gone to give it to Dovefeather, Breezeheart had hurriedly and urgently stopped her. Thrushpaw had been about to give her coltsfoot. Breezeheart had been in a bad mood, and had snapped at her. Something was on Thrushpaw's mind, something she knew about. Her secret. : : : Dewpaw brightened up. "Today I had battle practice! It was really good! Me and Shrewpaw were against eachother. I totally thrashed him! I had him pinned down! Fernstreak said I am coming along well! She bets I can have my warrior ceremony in a few moons! How cool is that? I can remember it though. It swiped out at him, and he ducked, but I caught him with another blow. It surprised him and I leapt ontop of him and won!" Dewpaw paused for breath. "I don't know why you'd want to mess around with silly, smelly herbs. Besides, you always seem to make mistakes anyway!" That was just typical Dewpaw. She'd be considerate and then blow it all by saying something nasty. It wasn't deliberate (or at least Thrushpaw liked to think it wasn't), but Dewpaw had a big mouth and hardly ever thinks before she speaks. Thrushpaw turned away from her sister and sank her teeth into the mouse. Blood spilled into her mouth and she gratefully swallowed it down. She leant in and took another bite. And another. And another. Soon, her mouse was nothing but bones and a bit of stringy meat. She finished it off and padded back to the medicine cat den. "Oh, hello again Thrushpaw. Why don't you... take some poppy seeds to the elders. Mouseears has been complaining of cramp, and Moosehorn seems to think it's damp." Breezeheart gave Thrushpaw a leaf full of poppy seeds, and ushered her out of the den. Thrushpaw sighed and carried the seeds towards the elders den. Breezeheart was an extremely honest cat who had made it obvious that she didn't want Thrushpaw in her den, messing all the herbs up. But Thrushpaw couldn't be a medicine cat without being allowed in the den! Cats would die! She could just picture everything- Medicine cat not allowed in her den! That would be embarrasing. Thrushpaw forced herself to calm down, and padded into the elders den. Moosehorn was slumped near the entrance to the hollow log. "Oh, finally, the poppy seeds are here! How long does it take?" he rasped angrily.'' Very long, thought Thrushpaw, ''If the '' ''medicine cat won't let her apprentice in her den!''Thrushpaw emptied the seeds onto the mossy den floor, and Moosehorn lapped them up. Mouseears padded forward to take her share before Moosehorn took them all for himself. "Hey, Moosehorn, they're for my mother as well," Thrushpaw mewed timidly. "Why thank you darling!" Mouseears padded forward and licked her daughter on the head. Mouseears had been fairly elderly when she had kitted, and had joined the elders straight afterwards. "Moosehorn's just a rotten piece of crow-food anyway!" Mouseears whispered in Thrushpaw's ear as she passed. Thrushpaw stiffled a laugh and pretended to be grooming her back. '''Chapter Three' Thrushpaw hopelessly flung herself ontop of Shrewpaw, who was a bit older than her. He darted under her and flipped onto his back, battering her soft belly with sheathed back paws. Dewpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement from the edge of the sandy training hollow at seeing her sister being defeated by a younger apprentice. Thrushpaw yowled in pain and fury at her sister, rolling away. She scrambled to her paws and they circled each other for a while. Thrushpaw was a medicine cat apprentice, she wasn't meant to be good at fighting like warriors were! Finally, Shrewpaw went to make his move. Thrushpaw leaped into the air, but Shrewpaw side-stepped just as she was about to land. "Mousedung!" spat Thrushpaw as she hit the bare sand. She felt Shrewpaw jump ontop of her, and she gave up. Shrewpaw's mentor Stonepelt stepped forward to end the fight, but Thrushpaw had an idea. She pushed up as hard as possible, and Shrewpaw went flying across the clearing, sending sand flying. Thrushpaw triumphantly stood up proudly, holding her head and enjoying the look on her sister's face. Shrewpaw returned and Stonepelt stepped forward. "Shrewpaw, you fought well most of the way through, but don't be fooled by anyone, it lost you the fight." He turned to Thrushpaw. "Your fighting at the beggining was rather poor, but the end trick worked well. You can't rely on that alone though, for many more experienced warriors won't fall for it. You need a lot more practice." Dewpaw's face brightened up and she fixed a sly look on Thrushpaw. "Now, Dewpaw, it's your turn against Shrewpaw. Now Thrushpaw, watch how these two do it." Thrushpaw sat sadly at the edge of the clearing. She was a bit disappointed at Stonepelt's reaction. But then, thinking about it her fighting had been pretty appauling. She focused her attention on her sister, who was standing face to face with Shrewpaw. Shrewpaw leaped slightly to the left of Dewpaw, and she accidently stepped right underneath his paws! Shrewpaw raked his paws down her pelt whilst he kicked her legs. Dewpaw toppled onto her side at the force on her legs, but scrambled up just before Shrewpaw reached her. She skidded up behind him and leapt onto him, but his legs stayed strong. He bent his legs down, then pushed up. Dewpaw slipped down a bit, but stayed on. Shrewpaw shook himself violently, and Dewpaw slid off. Shrewpaw took his chance. He spun around and pinned her carefully down, obviously trying not to hurt her. "Well done Shrewpaw. I shall have to speak to Silverstar about your final assessment." Stonepelt praised his apprentice. Shrewpaw jumped excitedly up and down like an over-excited kit. He padded over to Dewpaw, who flicked him happily with her tail. "Well done!" Dewpaw purred. Thrushpaw thought that they looked like very close friends... Chapter Four Thrushpaw padded cautiously through the dark forest. She looked frantically around for the reasuring starry pelts of StarClan, but none appeared. She streaked through the forest, feeling the heavy wind ruffle her pelt. She began calling out for help, but none came. She froze. A twig snapped. The dark, branchy bushes rustled and out came a sturdy tom with a thick dark brown tabby pelt. Many thick scars ran across him from past battles, and he had glowing amber eyes. Thrushpaw's eyes opened in disbelief. His strong muscles rippled under his pelt. It was Blackstar, the cat who had terrorised his clan until his death. He had brought many years of pain to all clans. He had been killed by none other than Thrushpaw's grandfather, the legendary Rainfoot, who had died of old age a few moons ago. Thrushpaw took a few shaky steps backwards. She now knew where she was. The Dark Forest. "Wh-what do you want with me. I- I'm just a normal apprentice!" she stammered. Thrushpaw tripped over a bulging root and landed with a bump on the earth. Blackstar slowly padded towards her with a menacing smile on his face. Thrushpaw's heart was pounding. She wasn't safe in the Dark Forest. Cats could still hurt you there. She scrabbled around in the dirt as Blackstar advanced on her. "You," he growled, "are just a piece of foxdung descended from a foul killer!" He spat the last word out in fury. "You must pay for you kin's mistakes!" Thrushpaw whimpered. "Oh don't be such a whimp!" he growled menacingly. He reached out with one of his widespread paws and drew a single claw across her pelt. Cherry red blood trickled out and ran along her body to the ground. She wanted to cry out in pain, but she was frozen with fear. She choked out something. She gathered up more courage. " My Grandfather was not a killer, you were!" Thrushpaw spat fiercely in his face. "He was only doing what was right! He was a hero, you just ask anyone!" Blackstar chuckled. "You think you stand a chance against me!?" Thrushpaw deeply regretted saying anything now. Blackstar bent over until Thrushpaw could feel his foul breath by her neck. She wriggled in fear. Blackstar opened his mouth and she felt each tooth pierce her neck, one by one. Warm blood once again dribbled about. Thrushpaw yowled in pain, wriggling around, unable to escape. Everything went black, and Thrushpaw felt his teeth slice through her neck. Thrushpaw opened her eyes. Her neck was stinging badly, but was not bleeding. Dewpaw was looking over her, a worried look on her face. "You were wriggling about in your sleep! I was worried! Were you having a nightmare?" Dewpaw mewed shakily. Thrushpaw sat up, tilting her head to one side. Dewpaw looked relieved. "Oh good, you're ok! Anyway, me and Shrewpaw are going to share a bit of fresh-kill before his Warrior Ceremony. He passed his assessment yesterday, the day after our battle training." Dewpaw turned and padded out of the den. Thrushpaw lifted her head from the tilt and ran her tail along her pelt. A fresh red line ran across it. She turned so she could just about see her neck. She gaped in disbelief. Small individual tooth marks were there, still fresh. She turned and dashed away. She hurriedly chewed the marigold once she was in the split rock. Breezeheart was out collecting herbs, so Thrushpaw was going to treat her wounds. She spat the pulp onto her paw. She took one look at it and rubbed it onto her neck. It stung and she shook her head to rid the stinging. She smeared a bit along her pelt and waited for it to work. She was still shaking after her nightmare. If she wouldn't have woken up then she would've been dead! And if it has happened once then it could happen again. She raced off back to her den as fast as she could. She needed a bit of time out. Chapter Five "Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." Silverstar's voice rand out across her clan. Thrushpaw raised her head wearily from where she was curled up in her warm, snug nest. She sighed and pushed herself up. She placed one paw in front of another and made her way out of the apprentices den. She passed the dark brown tree stump, and trailed her tail carelessly across it. "Hey, Thrushpaw! Over here!" Thrushpaw looked around. She located her sister standng near the front of the crowd, her eyes shining proudly like her own kits were being apprenticed. Dewpaw flicked her tail to signal for Thrushpaw to come over. Thrushpaw pounded across camp and sat down by Dewpaw. "It's Shrewpaw's Warrior Ceremony!" she mewed excitedly, like a newborn kit. "You seem excited," Thrushpaw commented thoughtfully. "Well of course I'm excited! He's my denmate, and we trained together! I'm really happy for him. I do hope he gets a good name..." Dewpaw trailed off as Silverstar yowled once again for silence. "I am glad to announce that we have an apprentice who has completed his warrior training." Silverstar turned to his mentor, Stonepelt. "Stonepelt, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" she asked. "Yes, he is ready," the grey warrior replied cooly, his yellow eyes burning with pride at seeing yet another of his apprentices become a warrior. Silverstar nodded her head, so slightly that it could have been a twitch. "I Silverstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice," the noble leader raised her head to the sky where the first warriors of StarClan were appearing. "He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Silverstar dipped her head down from the stars and settled it onto Shrewpaw, who was sat calmly at the bottom of the HighRock. Her silver pelt flashed in the pure moonlight. "Shrewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Shrewpaw replied strongly. He kept his voice steady and powerful. He was a young warrior. His yellow eyes glinted underneath the stars. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Shrewpaw, , from now on you will be known as Shrewwhisker. StarClan honors your loyalty and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. As tradition you shall sit vigil guarding camp tonight." Silverstar leaped down from the HighRock, her muscles rippling under her pelt. She rested her muzzle on Shrewpaw's head, and he licked her respectfully on her shoulder. As Silverstar stepped back, the clan began to chant his new name, the tradition passed down through generations. "Shrewwhisker, Shrewwhisker!" Dewpaw was the loudest by far. All the cats began to surround Shrewwhisker, congratulating him. Dewpaw wound herself through the sea of cats, calling his name. Shrewwhisker hurridly nodded to everyone, purring happily. Once everyone had mostly congratulated him, Shrewwhisker weaved himself over to Dewpaw. They stood closely side by side, pelts touching. Thrushpaw had begun to return to the apprentices den, but stopped behind a bush, out of view. Dewpaw covered his face in licks, and he purred even louder. "Well done!" she mewed. The camp was mainly empty now. "Now you just need to become a warrior now!" Shrewwhisker's purr rumbled deep in his throat. "Anyway, It's time for my vigil now." Thrushpaw gasped quietly as Shrewwhisker twined tails with Dewpaw. She licked his cheek one last time and slowly padded away, until their tail tips were only just touching. Thrushpaw quickly disappeared into the apprentices den, but she caught a bush with her tail. "Mousedung!" she hissed. Dewpaw stopped. Thrushpaw froze. "Thrushpaw?" mewed Dewpaw unceretainly, taking a few cautious steps forward. Thrushpaw sighed heavily and stepped out of the shadows. Dewpaw looked shocked. "So you know my secret," she mewed quietly. Thrushpaw nodded. "Why did you keep it a secret?" asked Thrushpaw. "I don't know. I guess me and Shrewpaw- sorry, Shrewwhisker wanted to keep it private." "Oh, ok. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," promised Thrushpaw. Dewpaw smiled. "Thanks," she purred quietly. Chapter Six Thrushpaw padded silently back into the den, Dewpaw following closely. Dewpaw ducked her head under the entrance, and curled up in her nest. Thrushpaw curled up next to her. It felt lonely now: they were the only two apprentices now. Thrushpaw repeated this to her sister. "It's lonely now, isn't it?" she stated. Dewpaw yawned and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah," she mewed quietly back. "At least we can talk without being overheard." "Mmm." Thrushpaw fidgetted in her mossy nest. Dewpaw had let her own secret out. Maybe Thrushpaw should stop being such a whimp. She trusted Dewpaw, so why not tell her? She still couldn't bring herself to. Oh, stop whimping out! Thrushpaw shook her head and forced herself onwards. "Err, Dewpaw..." stammered Thrushpaw. Dewpaw sighed. "What's on your mind, spit it out." Dewpaw was getting drowsy. Thrushpaw couldn't stop herself to think. She couldn't think. "I hate living in a clan. I want to be a kittypet!" Dewpaw whipped her head up. "You what!" "I don't like fighting for survival. I want to have guaranteed warmth and food. I've always wanted to be a kittypet. Clan life just isn't for me!" whimpered Thrushpaw sadly. She curled up tightly and forced everything out of her mind. Dewpaw sat by her sister. "No one said that everyone wants clan life. Just do what makes you happy," she whispered. No! thought Thrushpaw. She would not become a kittypet, no matter how much she wanted to. Her clan mates would mock her forever. She would be the little plump kittypet, like a kit's nursery tale. "No," mewed Thrushpaw, "I'm never leaving." Dewpaw shook her head and curled up for sleep. Thrushpaw wanted to be a kittypet. Chapter Seven Thrushpaw let out a whimper. She knew this place far too well. The tall, dark trees. The absence of any light whatsoever. It was the Dark Forest. She knew she must be dreaming, but it brought no comfort. It was not much different to the real world, except there was nowhere to run, no cats for help. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. The same brown tabby pelt appeared. The same thick muscles. The same amber eyes. The same evil grin that haunted his face. "So, we meet again, Kittypet," he sneered. "You're now a piece of foxdung descended from a killer, and ''a kittypet! What a long, foul title. I'm sure if any of your clan found out then your life would be... Destroyed!" He stepped aside to reveal a struggling Dewpaw, pinned down by a muscular grey tom. The tom lifted his head, and glowing red eyes burnt into Thrushpaw. Dewpaw turned her face to her sister. "Help!" she rasped. Thrushpaw yowled and launched herself after her sister. Something grabbed her tail, and Thrushpaw could no longer go forwards. She pulled with all her might, but Blackstar's strength was too much. It felt like someone had yanked out her tail. "I'm ''really '' sorry, but freeing your sister is no option. Listen carefully, Dewdung. You too, Thrushdung. Dewdung either promises to tell ALL the ThunderClan cats your secret, or she will be killed, here, now. Dewpaw weakly raised her head. "I'll tell everyone, I promise!" she yowled. "Fine, but if you don't, you'll be back here before you know it." Blackstar opened his mouth to reveal a set of blood stained teeth. He snapped them loudly, then shut his mouth. He flicked his paw, and Dewpaw simply dissolved. "As for you, Thrushdung, you may go to. We'll enjoy your suffering." Thrushpaw woke up in her nest, panting heavily. Dewpaw's nest was empty, but still warm. The bright sun shone into the den. It was sunhigh already. She ran out of the den, but crashed into a wall of cats. She skidded to a hault. "Hey ''Kittypet!" "''Is it really true?!" "You should just go now." "Fancy a rub?" The remarks were endless. All except Greynose were joining in. He simply stood there, looking sad. Mouseears wandered out of the elders den. "Thrushpaw, is it true?" she gasped in disbelief. Thrushpaw sadly nodded her head. She charged through the line of cats, keeping her head low. It was all stupid Rainfoot's fault. If he had never killed Blackstar then none of this would have ever happened. She sighed. She couldn't blame it on her grandfather. He had only been doing what was right for the clan, the forest. She paused and thought again. It was Dewpaw's fault. She hissed her sister's name under her breath. She shouldn't have been such a whimp. You are meant to die for your clan, and Thrushpaw was part of ThunderClan. ''Not '' ''anymore, ''she thought bitterly. She thumped the ground, her eartips burning. Cats were beggining to retire to their dens and duties now, still talking about her. Thrushpaw could tell by the way that everyone were in little huddles, mewing and glancing at her. A raw bitterness was knawing away at her heart. Blackstar was torturing her, Dewpaw, her own sister, had betrayed her, Mouseears was dissappointed in her and the whole clan laughed at her. She had a sudden thought. It was Blackstar's fault, he had forced the secret out. How could she blame it on her own kin! In fact, it was Thrushpaw's fault. If she had never had such a stupid want then she would've never had a secret. She padded over to Breezeheart's den. Surely the wise medicine cat would have some words of comfort. "Hello," Thrushpaw mewed tiredly. The medicine cat didn't turn to look at her. She simply carried on sortinjg herbs. "Hello. So your secret's out. You can sleep in a nest if you want to get away from your clan." Thrushpaw's heart plummeted. Even Breezeheart couldn't find any words of comfort. She padded over to an old nest in the ferns, and curled up tightly, squeezing her eyes shut, blocking out the harsh world. The soft ferns tickled her pelt. Who cares if Blackstar finds her? What's the worst that could happen. He's watched her suffer like he said he would. She soon dropped into an uneasy sleep. '''Chapter Eight' She blinked her eyes open. She quickly shut them, realising where she might be. A soft pelt brushed against her side, and a tingling feeling ran along her spine. Not unpleasant though. A soft mew sounded. "It's okay Thrushpaw. You are with us in StarClan." Thrushpaw carefully stood up, opening her tightly shut eyes. A gorgeous she-cat stood in front of her. Her pelt was pale brown and glistened like a million stars. She gasped. It was Rainfoot's long-dead mate Crescentstep. Crescentstep blinked her stunning blue eyes which twinkled like the sun-drown place in the sun. She wrapped her slender tail over Thrushpaw's shoulders. "Don't worry. Me and Rainfoot are both immensely proud of the medicine path you have chosen. All of us here in StarClan still respect you, despite your will to be a kittypet. You see, all of us have secret wants. No one can perfectly live out a clan life." She chuckled in her soft mew, whiskers twitching. "If you had no secret desires then you couldn't be a clan cat! If your clan mates don't respect you anymore, why bother with them? You must simply take pawsteps down the path that is best for you. You have a long, winding path ahead of you, but we are forbidded to tell you where it leads in the end." She dropped her voice slightly. "However, I can tell you that it will end in the best place, but only if you follow your heart, not what you want. Some unlucky cats are caught out by this, and live a life different to what they truly wanted. I therefore ask you not to make that mistake. Simply follow your heart. You may be thinking that your heart is leading you to elsewhere, but things can change. We here at StarClan are doing all we can for you, Thrushpaw. You have a destiny far bigger then you could of ever imagined. You must leave now, after I tell you one thing. Dewpaw has a lot to learn, much more than you do. She is weak. Weak hearted, weak minded, worse than the average clan cats. We are more proud of you. Dewpaw must learn to respect other cats' feelings." Thrushpaw fell through the ground, the silvery cats of StarClan disappearing slowly. "No!" yowled Thrushpaw. She wanted to go back. Her path was too hard. She wanted to just stay there, where all cats were happy. Crescentstep's voice mewed faintly. "You must have courage, young Thrushpaw." Chapter Nine Cats were yowling all around her back in camp. She woke up and sprang across to the clearing like she would any other day. Then it all came back to her. She slowed down to a stop and lingered at the back of the crowd where cats were gathering aroung the HighRock. Breezeheart was stood up beside Silverstar, her head held high. "Breezeheart has had a prophecy of great importance!" Silverstar yowled. Gasps sprang up all around the group of cats. "How do you know?!" challenged Rootfoot, a proud brown tom. Silverstar yowled once more. "For it was brought by the great leader Thunderstar himself!" I think my clan has a right to know of something so important More gasps of pure shock made themselves heard. "I think my clan has a right to know of something so important." Silverstar stepped down a bit and Breezeheart stepped up. Her face darkened. "The troubled bird will determine the destiny of your clan" Many cats wailed in fear. "How can a bird affect our clan? We eat them as fresh kill!" spat Rootfoot. He had little respect for anyone, or the warrior code. The deputy Brackenwhisker hissed. "You will listen to our medicine cat!" Rootfoot dipped his head in forced respect. Breezeheart yowled. "I have discussed it with the other medicine cats, and we think it speaks of a cat. One lone cat." She stepped down and Silverstar resumed her place. "I hope you now know the importance of this situation." Thrushpaw looked shocked. Dark times were ahead of her clan. She could sense it. She didn't know what would happen, or what cat would come in time, but something was looming over ThunderClans future as a clan. Teaser For Book 2 That was the last chapter of the book. Sorry if it was all a bit short. Please, leave some feedback, I'm desperate! The sequel will be called Bitter Herbs. Click here for more information on the series! There will hopefully be a page on all of the characters, including a physical description, their personality, and their appearences in the ' '''books (If any!) For now, here's a quick teaser for Bitter Herbs, even though the story is already partially up! ' Thrushpaw was stood on a long, smooth rock that was in the middle of blackness. It seemed to twist around some imaginary barrier, like a snake. Thrushpaw shivered. A single mewl of a kit in pain sounded from somewhere. The the place filled with cherry-red blood. Thrushpaw took a step backwards, and slid into the blood. She wailed and flapped around her paws, trying to swim to the surface. All of a sudden, the blood was washed away with blackness, and cats' wailing filled Thrushpaw's ears until she couldn't bear it. She fell into a dizzying blackness, the wailing still ringing in her ears, and her heart was pounding like it might burst out of her chest. She sat bolt upright. Everything was quiet and peaceful. But Thrushpaw felt uneasy, like something bad was about to happen. Her heart was pounding wildly although she didn't know why. Blood roared in her ears. Thrushpaw began to feel dizzy. She spun around frantically, looking for something, although she didn't know what. Thrushpaw soon found that her paws were carrying her out of the medicine cat den and into the camp clearing. Rabbittail was wailing in distress, yowling Breezeheart's name. "Breezeheart! Breezeheart!". Her yowls were hurting Thrushpaw's ears. Cats were yowling in horror all around her. A chill spread through her. It was just like her dream. '''Hope you liked it! Now please read Bitter Herbs! --Rabbitsnow 11:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category:Drama Category:Fan Fictions